thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 36
Digitization Underwater #Thomas Mann, Soldier ##"Ridley" -- traitor, "babbling about illuminated ones right up to the end." ##Robots, turrets malfunction, suspects computer virus #"Transgenics have probably sprung their cages" #Greasels immediately apparent. #Manufacturing level? #Icarus/Helios -- not every door was sealed against the explosions #Page: "Lead the way, Denton." -- infolink through Helios/Daed/Ic? ##Further suspicion of controlling Helios #Yusho -- Mary Beth: Security locks on containment pens failed, cameras down #IRidley -- traitor to MJ12 -- Illuminati plant. Very religious. ##Service of the "False Ones. Those who call them selves 'Majestic' but have so little understanding of the Doctrine of the Mighty." ##"It is unfortunate that you will be unable to comprehend the plan, the Way. The course that has been laid out for us for a over a thousand years. ##Computer virus confirmed. ##"I am sorry. The only comfort I can give is that your sacrifice will be for a higher cause." #Body in office likely Mary Beth's -- not a scientist. MJ12? #Body, crowbar nearby in greasel lab -- HL ref? #Ridley looked to escape via URV #MJ12 waiting for extract -- "debrief team" according to Mann (datacube outside excavation area) Analysis #Journal, found on one of the first bodies seen in the Underwater sub base. ##"Ridley" appears to have been an Illuminati plant of some sort, eventually driven mad for reasons and by methods unknown. ##He's (Ridley) apparently a skilled hacker -- rewrote the entire security system to attack everything. #So...greasels. Great. #It's always the nonhumans who are the most dreaded of your foes; grays, greasels, even the occasional karkian. #In reference to the UC, probably. What's one doing down here if the test subjects are being flown in during embryonic stages? #Icarus or Helios may have had something to do with holding doors open; can they utilize this anywhere? Why don't they? #It becomes more and more apparent as time goes on that Helios cannot be controlled by Page; further proof that he isn't the genius Everett is. (Which is cause for his descent into complex) #Did Ridley have anything to do with this? He rerouted everything -- but doors seem to be more hardware-based than software. #This guy's a fanatic -- taking the Illuminati as a religion in and of itself, rather than seeing it as something not-so-separate. ##So here Ridley defects back to the Illuminati; the Doctrine of the Mighty was seen in the Paris levels; Page's MJ12 is a secular Illuminati, so this literature wouldn't be as central to the organization or its followers as it is on the Illuminati side. ##"the Way" is interesting -- predestination, perhaps? This puts the political workings of the inside of the Illuminati at the Calvin era -- 1600's. Right in tune Enlightenment and Weishaupt's time at the tail end of it. ##However, the "thousand years" bit throws this off; the Illuminati were then formed or take their mission from the fall of the Roman Empire. #The body found in the office here is dressed like a secretary. Did Mary Beth work as a dispatcher of some sort for the underwater scientists here? #Greasel laboratories contain a crowbar; one of the few in the game. Possible reference to Half-Life with the laboratory setting or just placed there? (Insignificant, I know) #Sgt. Mann instructs Cpl. Hutchens to hole up wherever he can with some firepower until backup ("debrief team", mentioned earlier at Sub Base entrance) arrives. Ridley went for the URV bay...he made it out that far, I'm assuming. That explains the damaged URV back at the Sub Base. Page 37 Category:Project Pages